Carpe Noctem
by Borlaaq
Summary: The Black Spirit places a hand over hers and closes his eyes, "I...want to spend eternity with you. If you would have me."


The Black Spirit is silent and it makes a lump form in her throat. She knows he hadn't meant for it to happen like this but as she's pulling off her armor and seeing each bruise and cut left by his attack, she winces. She can feel his guilt radiating in the back of her mind. Still, they don't say anything, not yet, as she slips into the warm water of her bath.

It stings her wounds and she lets out a quiet hiss. The water tints pink with her own blood and she closes her eyes. She's been in worse condition but the fact that he did this is forefront in her mind. She feels a warm cloth pressed to one of her bigger wounds on her back and jerks. The sound of the water splashing is loud.

"Sorry," she mumbles, catching him from the corner of her eye and seeing water drip from his cloak. The Black Spirit reaches for her, hand hesitant, but she turns back to allow him to clean her back. His touch is tender as he removes the dirt and blood.

"Don't be sorry, please," his voice is hoarse and she almost doesn't hear him. She turns to look at him but can't meet his eyes. He looks smaller, as if he's drawn into onto himself. Nervous, scared.

She takes a deep breath, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. I know...I know you didn't want to hurt me," her voice is soft and she takes the cloth from his hand.

His red eyes seem to shine just a bit brighter and he shifts. "I…" a weak chuckle leaves his mouth, "I've never felt so weak. I've always been so strong with you and, then, I couldn't even fight the corruption. I...I am weak...without you."

She knows it's hard for him to say but hearing him say it makes her smile. He's trying. "You've helped me get strong and I'll help you."

"But what if it happens again?" He looks up at her.

She tightens her hold on his shoulder, "I'll put you in your place. Again and again. Until you're strong enough to fight it off."

There's a feeling in his chest he can't place. It's not new; he's felt it around her before but he's never been able to identify it. He leans forward, unsure of what exactly he's trying to do, and presses his forehead to hers. "Thank you…" He whispers.

Her heart is beating fast and she pulls back slightly, her hand falling from his shoulder. Her face is red and she laughs awkwardly. "Of course. You and I are one, after all," she says, voice cocky as she repeats what he's always said to her.

"That's my line," he says, pouting but then takes notice of her flustered face. "Hey...you don't have a fever, do you? Those cuts aren't getting infected, are they?" He tries to keep the panic out of his voice as he reaches to grab her arm and examine one of the wounds.

"I-I'm fine!" She says quickly, pulling her arm back. He narrows his eyes. "Really!"

There's that feeling in his chest again but this time it's hers, he just feels it. She looks away from him to wash her arms, trying to ignore her pounding heart and what she knows it means. She's falling or maybe she's already fallen. She shakes her head.

In love with a Black Spirit. Just what had she gotten into?

He draws back and takes her in, each cut and bruise and the blood-tinted water. Finally, he says, "I was...afraid."

She looks up at him, biting her lower lip ever so slightly. "Me too." The water is growing cold and she sighs, standing. She's too tired to try and draw more hot water now. He's watching her but his mind is racing.

"I...don't want to lose you," he says, his voice quiet. She glances up at him, towel in hand and eyebrows drawn together.

"I mean, I think I'm stuck with you," she laughs, trying to ignore the feeling in her chest. She can't tell his emotions from hers. He feels the same way and somehow, it's almost scarier that way. She holds her breath.

"No." He says, suddenly stern. "I...I don't want you to be forced," He makes a swallowing sound and looks away, pausing to look for the right words, "I'll leave if you want. I'm dangerous and I… can't stand the thought of hurting you."

It's like the wind is knocked out of her. His works make her rock on the balls of her feet, reeling, but she takes a step closer to him. She places a hand on his cheek, turning him to meet her eyes. "If you go...I…" She bites her lip again and shakes her head, "Look. I...don't know what I would do without you." She doesn't know what to say, her mind is racing and her chest is tight.

She can't lose him. That thought alone echos in both of their heads.

The Black Spirit places a hand over hers and closes his eyes, "I...want to spend eternity with you. If you would have me."

The word love flashes from her mind to his before she can stop it and her face is red. It's then, like a dam collapsing and she can't fight it. She wants that, she realizes, more than anything. The intensity of her own emotions and his words take her by surprise. She isn't sure what to say, so instead she leans into him, taking his head between her hands and pulls him down to her height. He blinks but before he can speak she leans up to kiss him. It's chaste, quick, and she pulls away with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I would like that, very much," she mumbles, letting go of him and wrapping the towel around herself to dry off.

He watches her, dazed, suddenly hyper aware of each of her curves and the feeling of her lips on him. His chest is tight and sort of possessiveness washes over him. He's not new to seeing her naked but, now, with their emotions both raw, it's different. He wants her to know how much she means to him, how scared he was of losing her.

"You're staring," she says suddenly, towel wrapped around her hips. He draws his eyes up her body slowly and meets her eyes. She has a playful smirk on her lips. "Do you see something you like?"

He lets a deep purring growl and moves towards her. He quickly closes the distance between them, picking her up in his arms without so much as a warning. She lets out a surprised giggle as he cradles her and starts out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she says when her laughing finally stops.

"Don't humans usually do something special after they admit to feeling that way for one another?" He asks, looking down at her with a sly grin that makes her blush.

"You've been reading those smutty romance novels again!" She playfully hits his arm as he places her on the bed, leaning over her. His large body completely covers her and she shivers at the closeness.

"Maybe," he purrs, "Do that...thing again. With your lips."

"What thing? Oh...you mean the kiss?" Her face is still flustered and he nods almost too enthusiastically. She laughs softly, pulling him closer by the fabric of his cloak and kissing him. He is the one to deepen it, though, his tongue slipping out to tease her lips until she opens her mouth to him. His tongue pushes against hers, feeling and tasting every inch of her mouth. His claws wind themselves into her hair and he pulls back slowly. Her eyes are dark, pupils dilated.

"Good?" He whispers, a bit unsure. He can only learn so much from bad romance novels and he knows not to believe everything he reads.

"Yes. Perfect ," her voice is low and she pulls him down for another deep kiss. Her growls against her, the sound vibrating her whole body and she shudders. He pulls away quicker this time, smirking at her as his claws run down from her hair to her neck. He traces her neck and her collarbone then slides one claw down her side until he reaches her towel. He hooks his claw under it and tosses it to the side, then he leans back and takes her all in.

His breath catches in his throat and he follows each of her curves with a delicate claw. His eyes shine brightly in the dark room and the shadow from his hood makes it even more noticable. She can feel his lust and admiration radiate off of him but before she can say anything, he leans down and runs his tongue across her neck. She gasps and he jerks back like he was shocked.

"D-did I hurt you?" he asks quickly.

She can't help but laugh, "N-no. Quite the opposite…"

" Oh ," the word comes out as pleased growl and his grin grows wider. He leans back down and instead nips her neck. She hisses in pleasure, fisting her hands in the fabric of his cloak and pulling him closer. He licks where he bit her and moves his tongue down her chest. His tongue swirls around her nipple and he pays close attention to her sounds and her emotions. She pushes up into his touch, breathing harshly.

His hand cradles her other breast, thumb brushing over her nipple and drawing a low moan from her lips. He drags his teeth across her nipple before continuing downward, his tongue exploring the definitions of her muscles. He leaves a trail of kisses from her hip down her leg and to her ankle before moving back upward on the inside of her other leg. He pauses at her thigh, using his tongue to draw lazy circles there as his claws rub her hip. She shudders, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

He winks at her but she can feel how nervous he is and it makes her smile. She reaches down and grabs his other hand, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"My turn, big boy," she whispers, pressing a foot his shoulder and pushing him back. He sits up, eyeing her with interest. She crawls into his lap and he lets out a low hiss. Her hands grab his cloak, pushing off his hood and giving him another kiss as she pulls the article of clothing all the way off him. Breaking the kiss, she leans back and hums in satisfaction as she takes him.

"You should take that off more often," she murmurs, fingers tracing his slightly raised markings. He shivers in her grasp, eyes watching her every move. His claws tighten on her hips possessively. Her hands run down his chest, digging her nails in slightly and she scoots back in his lap. Her fingers find his hip bones, following them to the dip between his legs. She finds his slit, his semi-erect cock starting to push out. She just barely runs the tips of her nails across the head, watching his reaction as he hisses. She strokes the underside, making him throb and coaxing his cock out farther. She leans down to kiss his chest before wrapping her hand around his erection. He lets out a loud groan, hips jerking.

"That's...good," he pants, awestruck at the feeling. She laughs at his bland description, fingers just barely drawing patterns against his cock. She smears his precum across the head and shaft to give her some lubricant and he shudders. He pulls her closer, pinning his cock between them, and she gives him a firm jerk in return. He moans and she is quick to press their mouths together to swallow the sound like she's hungry for it.

He is holding her tightly, panting against her mouth and the only thought in both of their minds is how much they never want to let each other go .

She loosens her grip, meeting his eyes. He kisses her again, rough, and she bites his lower lip, drawing a groan from him. He pushes her back and into the bed, pressing his whole body against hers. His skin is cool against her heated body and she rolls her hips up to meet his. Breaking the kiss, she leans up to whisper in his ear, "Make love to me. Make me yours ."

He sees stars.

The Black Spirit grabs one of her legs gently, spreading her legs and settling between them. He moves a hand between her legs, careful with his claws as he presses one inside of her. His thumb rubs her clit gently and she's already so wet it makes him growl. She whispers words of encouragement between moans. He works on stretching her, fingers thrusting as he adds another but then she grabs his wrist.

"Just...fuck me already. I'm wet enough. I promise."

He may have came right there and then.

She reaches down to help him guide himself inside of her. He is gentle, pushing himself inside of her slowly until he is fully sheathed. He stills, then, catching his breath and pressing his forehead to hers. She wraps her legs around his hips, tilting her hips just slightly to feel him throb inside of her. He hisses, grabbing her hips and pulling back. He teases her, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance and she whines impatiently. He laughs, pressing his face against the crook of her neck and, with a sharp thrust, pushes back inside of her. She lets out a low moan, nails digging into his shoulders as he sets a pace for his thrusts.

His movements are hard and they gain an edge of desperation as he goes. She can't help but move her hips to meet his, grinding up against him.

"I love you," he hisses and it makes her clench around him. She lets out a deep moan, grabbing his head and bringing him up to kiss her. She bites his lower lip and he thrusts up roughly, hitting her g-spot in all the right ways. She can't help but groan into his mouth and he lets out a deep growl of pleasure in response.

She tosses her head back, hair matted against her head with sweat, "I love you too," she manages to say between hoarse moans, "Now, don't you dare stop."

He laughs, biting her neck and pulling her hips up higher so he can get a deeper angle. "I won't ever let you go again," he mumbles, tongue licking the bruise his teeth left.

"If you think I'll even you the option to leave, you're wrong. I need you ," she practically growls, body shaking.

All he can do is moan, feeling her clench around him. He's not going to last long with how tight she's gripping him and the sounds she's making. He pushes a hand between their two slick bodies and rolls her clit between two of his fingers. She arches her back like a cat in heat, a loud groan coming from her throat. But it's the feeling of their energy that finally tips her over the edge. It's not just his anymore and it's not just hers – it'stheirs and the feeling is so different than anything they had felt before. Her body spasms, the energy swirling around him like smoke takes her breath away and she clings to him with a cry. He follows – always. His cum is hot as it spill inside of her and he lets out a animalist snarl, holding her close as his arms shake.

The smoke dissipates slowly but it leaves their skin tingling, cold against their heated bodies. He is barely strong enough to pull out of her, collapsing at her side with a grunt. She rolls over, grabbing the blanket to pull over both of them.

"You're more hurt than me," she whispers with a laugh. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself like this…"

He looks at her, eyes shining brightly as his claws trace her hips before grabbing her ass and tugging her close. "It was worth every second," he sighs.

She kisses his neck, "Don't get too used to it, big boy."

"I think you'll find you have a hard time keeping me away now," he hums.

She pretends to weigh her options, "I guess I can deal with that…" she purrs.


End file.
